Drag Racing King
by Everyday is a Monday
Summary: "What do you want to be in the future Natsu?" "I'm going to be the drag racing king!"
1. Prologue

**My first story. Okay so it won't look like it, but this wasn't originally my account so, yeah. But, enjoy.**

Lucy Heartfilia walked down the hall, rocking a pair of heels and the school uniform. She had her binder in her left hand a pencil in her other. She was a straight A student, and the richest kid in her school. People tried to befriend her for her money, but she would ignore them.

There was one kid who didn't care about her money.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sat in his same old, carved on desk that he always sat at during class. Today had been unlucky for him, arriving early to class. He was there even before Lucy! The teacher wasn't even in the room yet. He was about ready to go and explore the hall to pick a fight with some strong looking kid, but Lucy walked in when he stood out of his seat and approached the door.

"Natsu? What are you doing here so early?" Lucy asked.

"I forgot to set my clocks back an hour." He replied.

"You want me to come over today and fix it for you? I know you'll probably forget again."

"Thanks Luce."

"No problem."

Lucy took her seat next to Natsu's and looked at the clock. There was thirty minutes before class started and Natsu was here. She knew she wouldn't be able to get her usual routine done today, but that was okay. She never did mind talking to Natsu.

"So Natsu, you do realize that this is our last year before we graduate, right?" She asked.

"Of course. I've been keeping track of the days I can finally get out of this hell hole." He replied.

"So what do you going to do when you graduate?"

"I'd need money first before I can do my ultimate goal, so get another job."

"That's so unlike you. You usual just rush into thinks without thinking about it. So what's your ultimate goal that's got you plainning?"

"I'm going to become the drag racing king!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"T-that's dangerous! You could die!"

"At least I'd be doing something I love."

"Mmmm. Fine it's a good dream. What would your street name be?"

"The Salamander."

"Why that?"

"That's because when I drive little trails of fire are going to be left in my tracks. Besides, I'm putting a fire dragon on the sides of my car."

"Doesn't that cost a lot. Like hundreds of thousands of dollars?"

"It's a custom car so probably."

"How much do you have now?"

Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out everything in it

"Uh..." He started counting "Fifty-eight dollars and this chocolate chip." He said and stuck the chip into his mouth. He coughed it out. "Okay, not a chocolate chip."

"That's not even one one-hundredth of what you need. _Sigh_, I'll help you out and don't put anything in your mouth that you don't know what it is."

"What, really?"

"Yeah. I am the head of the Heartfilia estate. I have a lot of connections Natsu. Besides we're friends right?"

"Right!"

Natsu held out his hand and Lucy shook it. They were now business partners. The bell rung and all the kids started piling into class before the teacher showed up. Natsu pulled out his knife and started to carve a dragon into his desk, that was going to be replaced because of all of his other drawings. Lucy pulled out her stuffed spiral notebook, ready to take more notes for her class and help Natsu study.

Today though, it wasn't her note taking journal. It was her finance journal. It was going to take most of the money she had if she didn't have connections. She still wanted to see how much money would be left if she had to pay for all of it. She first went into her contacts section and circled all of the names and numbers she would need to call.

She flipped into her money section of her divided journal. She put the pencil into her mouth and started to chew on the eraser. She forgot that taxes were due soon. They never costed much since she wasn't home often, but she would need to remember to pay Virgo and all of her other servants. Already this plan was becoming a hassle, but it was Friday and next week was Winter Break. She would stay up as long as it was needed in order to get things figured out. this was her best friends future, and she wanted to make sure he had the best future possible.


	2. Th Old King

Lucy sat up and looked around. She heard something break, which was never good. Her room, which had always been set to 68 degrees Fahrenheit (20 degrees Celsius) felt a bit cooler than usual.

"Lucy-sama!" Taurus yelled as he charged into the room. "Are you okay!"

"I perfectly fine Taurus." She replied.

Lucy didn't know why Taurus was reacting the way he was. He acted as if her life was on the line, but she was perfectly fine. A little sleep deprived, but fine.

Taurus nodded and walked out the room. Lucy checked the clock that lied next to her bed. It was only eight o'clock and it was a Saturday. She had planned on sleeping in until it was noon, like most teenagers her age. It was too late for that now. The sun was already shinning and it would be impossible to get back to sleep because of it.

She noticed, just as she looked towards the windows, that there was glass all over the floor. She was glad she figured out why Taurus was reacting the way he was. She smiled to herself as she realized just how much the muscular, perverted man cared for her well-being.

She heard the tree start shaking. There was no breeze, and certainly no leaves on the tree this time of year, so someone was definitely out there. She got out of bed and realized how cold it really was. She started shivering and wrapped the comforter around her for warmth. She slowly approached the broken window, carefully stepping over the glass shards that littered the floor. The curtains didn't help much now that the blinds fell out of the window frame. She grabbed the edge of the curtain and moved it out of her way so that she could see outside the window.

Something jumped up and pinned her on to her bed. She let out a small yelp of surprise as her back hit the mattress. The pink curtain ripped off the rood and covered the person. She stared at the person fearfully as they began to speak.

"I can't see anything with this damn thing covering my eyes." Said a masculine voice. He removed the pink fabric from his face. He blinked. "Hey Luce."

Lucy was completely dumb founded. She wasn't expecting Natsu, of all people, to break her window. Now that she thought about it, he's also not the kind of person to get up this early.

"Natsu!" She complained. He had his full weight on her and kept adding pressure.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, Luce." He said, rolling off of her.

She regained all of her lost air. She looked at the smiling boy next to her, curiosity slowly eating at her.

"Natsu," She questioned, "what are you doing here so early?"

"What do you mean early? It's nine o'clock." He replied.

She shook her head. "It looks like I forgot your alarm clock."

"What...? Wait a second, Luce, what time is it?"

"Eight in the morning."

"Shit! Well good night!" He crawled up to the top of the bed and rested his head on the pillows. He pulled the sheets over top of him for warmth.

"Get out of my bed!" She yelled at him. He stared at her.

"Lucy kick!" She yelled and kicked him into the wall.

Blood came out of Natsu's nose as he gripped the throbbing area. "Shit Luce!" He said awkwardly, making Lucy giggle. "That hurt."

"Y-yeah w-well," She said while laughing, "d-don't sleep in my bed. Especially not when the window's broken and it's winter."

"Point taken"

"Come on." She gestured to the door. "If you wanna sleep, you can sleep in one of my guest rooms."

Natsu grinned. He shot up and followed Lucy like a lost puppy. She led him down a long corridor that didn't have many rooms. His grin only widened. He had been in her house so many times, he felt like he lived here. He even knew where they were going.

Lucy opened the last door on the left and revealed a surprisingly large space. It looked like it could hold many people, but had a thin, almost unnoticeable sheet of dust. Bunk beds lined the back wall of the room, every one of them had fresh sheets on them. In the back right corner there was a small kitchen. There was no oven though, for money purposes.

Natsu immediately walked over to the first bunk bed and climbed up. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. Lucy walked towards the bed beneath his and sat on the bed. She yawned a lied down on the soft surface. She pulled the blankets over her and closed her eyes as well, falling asleep.

* * *

"N-Natsu!" Lucy squeaked.

"Don't worry Lucy, you'll be safe as long as I'm around." He said. He held her close to his chest.

A dark blush spread over her face. "B-bu-mmm!"

Natsu had pressed his lips against her. After Lucy collected herself and kissed him back.

Natsu pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "You're such a weirdo."

She smiled. "Shut up."

"Lucy."

"Hmm?"

"Lucy."

"What?"

"Lucy!"

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu started to shake the sleeping girl. "Come on Lucy!"

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked at Natsu right in the eyes. A small blush spread over his cheeks. "Finally Lucy!" He said ignoring the blush.

"W-what time is it?" She asked. She rubbed her eyes.

"It's twelve forty-one." He replied. "I can't believe I slept through a meal."

"So?" She questioned.

"So, we got a lot to do remember!"

"Huh? Oh right!" She shot up, causing her messy blonde hair to bounce around.

Natsu and Lucy both ran out of the room, needing to get ready for the big day. Natsu ran into the bathroom while Lucy went into her room to get a change of clothes. He pulled out the tooth-brush that he 'accidentally' left the last time he spent the night at Lucy's place. He smiled the entire time. Lucy had said she had a big surprise for him, though all of her surprises were big. So when she called it a big surprise, Natsu couldn't help but want to get to it soon.

He spit out the tooth paste and rinsed his mouth out. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the mirror. He has his trademark grin on. He was excited and ready for the day. His stomach growled. He was almost ready for the day.

Lucy quickly trough on a pink tank top and a blue mini skirt and ran out of her room. She went in to her bedroom bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She never did know why she was so obsessed with the pink haired boy in her home. Though, it could have been due to the fact that he's her only friend. That's what she was going to go with.

She exited he bathroom and saw Natsu standing there.

"That took you forever! Come one let's go eat something, then tell me about that surprise!" He said. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the room.

"Natsu slow down!" Lucy complained as he shot through all of the hall ways.

They ran into Aries and she spun around, throwing all of her sheets in the air. "I'm sorry!" She yelled.

Natsu ended up in the kitchen where Cancer was putting down the food. He saw the two coming and threw the plates in the air. He dodged both of them as they sat in their chairs, then caught the plates of food. He turned around and put the food in front of each of them. Natsu clapped as if he had been sitting there the entire time.

He dug into his food while Lucy recovered from her shock. When she did recover she dug in to her food.

"So, Luce," Natsu said with food in his mouth. "what's the big surprise? Is it something about my goal?"

"Yeah." Lucy replied after she swallowed. "You needed some pointers on drag racing so-" She was cut off.

"I do not!" Natsu slammed his hand on the table. "Me and Gildarts have been practicing."

"You driving teacher?"

"Yeah! He was one of the best drag racers back in the day!"

"You weren't even alive back in the day."

"So, that's what he says. He even said he would give me his old car."

"Well I'm going to get you an even better instructor!"

"Oh? And who is this?"

"He was the old king."


End file.
